Everlasting Dream
by LynLin
Summary: Kagome's family left her when she was young because she was ill. The bills were too much for her mother so she was left all alone. Now she's all grown up. And a thief. She has to steal something important the shikon no tama. But from who? [SessKag]
1. The New Neighbor

Lyn: Hey everyone! It's me again! With another fucking story! Hope you like! This fic also has something to do with my hate of weak crying Kagome's out there. I know some of my fics are like that but I've grown to hate them. Like in Unlike Dreams, wishes Come True, Happiness is never real, and A Single Spark. Those stories have Kagome as very OOC yet still the sama and I'm planning to do a lot more!!

THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL EVERLASTING DREAM. I FOUND LOTSA ERRORS AND STUFFS AND THERE ARE A FEW CRITICAL CHANGES IN THE STORY NOW. =) thanks for reading!

Title: Everlasting Dream

Disclaimer: This is so freaking fun. I own nothing! Scram varmints!

Rating: PG-13, possibly turning R soon.

Author: Lyn/Lin, isn't it obvious?

Summary: Kagome is a thief. A thief, a cat burglar, the best there is. After she finished stealing something, she sells it on the black market or to Naraku for higher than the original price just because she wants to. The good stuff she keeps for herself. One day, she gets an order from Naraku to steal something from some rich guys. You don't argue with a man like him. She has to work on seducing them to get what she wants. The Shikon No Tama. Only, what happens when you fall for the guys you have to steal from? Inu/Kag/Sess

Chapter 1

The New Neighbor

* * *

Kagome was online, checking her website for any hits. As always, there was some rich stiff that had wanted to buy something of hers. Not exactly hers, but what she had stolen. Since she had her family taken away from her, she was on her own, trying to survive on her own. Her family was careful with her; she had an illness that could kill her if she got overexcited. That meant no fun. At all.

When she laughed, her heart would have a stabbing pain and then she would be left alone, in a hospital, with no one to talk to. She had never experienced real happiness. One day her family went somewhere while she was in the hospital.

Flashback

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll be back for you. I promise."

End Flashback

That was all over ten years ago. How was she to know her mother's promises were all lies? Just how naïve was she? She had found out that her mother just couldn't handle all the hospital bills and just left her there. Kagome's family had just disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

This was all pretty okay to Kagome. She never really loved her mother anyway-- though that's what she kept telling herself. She never spent enough time with her mother to get to know her. Even so, if she _had _loved her mother, her mother wouldn't ever have loved her back.

She had learned to get on with her life, by herself. She didn't spend enough in school to actually make friends either. This was all when she was young. When she was 6. Left on your own at the age of 6. Wasn't that pitiful?

She learned to fight her sickness, to fight the stabbing pain in her heart. Or at least, she learned to ignore it. She rarely laughed, smiled, or ate. Some people think this was why she was so skinny. She wasn't skinny at all, she was perfectly healthy. Her body was in perfect shape, maybe even better. At least, that's what all the men thought of her as.

Smiling bitterly, she talked to the person who wanted to buy whatever the hell it was she was selling.

She started typing.

bLaCkDiAmOnD: Hey, there. You wanted to buy something?

yOuOwEmE: Yes. Is this diamond real? I'm sure I saw this before and its supposedly one of a kind.

bLaCkDiAmOnD: What? Don't you trust me?

yOuOwEmE: ...I don't _know _you. How can I be sure this isn't a fake and you're not ripping me off?

bLaCkDiAmOnD: You don't. Take it or leave it.

Pretty soon she had made a deal.

_'Of course its real. What, do they think I would actually get away with selling fake things?' _she thought to herself. _'Bunch of stupid fucked up idiots.'_

She decided it was time to change. It was time to go "hunting" again. She quickly pulled off her clothes and put on all black clothing. It was extremely tight, revealing all the curves of her body.

She hopped out of her window and leapt out of sight. [1]

* * *

In the morning it was all over the papers. Another murder. Another theft. They all knew it was the same person. The only person. The one who had dared to steal the black diamond.

That's why her screen name was **bLaCkDiAmOnD**, though the customers never figured it out. She was the one who stole everything that was in the papers. The black diamond was very rare. The only one of its kind. It was risky, but Kagome did it anyway. What was there at risk? Going to jail? Who would suspect poor little Kagome, with her weak heart? Although no one knew this, she wasn't weak hearted anymore. Just pretend to be, and she was set.

She lived in a mansion like house, almost as big as a palace, only, not. No one ever questioned how or why she lived there. People tried to get that place to themselves but Kagome outbid them. Now, there was a new neighbor. She could hear the trucks moving around beeping at each other, telling each other to move.

There was also a voice shouting loudly.

"**You stupid asses! That does _not _go there! Fuck you! You can't tell me to shut up! I'm paying you for this and if you mess anything up I swear I'll--**"

Kagome stuck her head out the window. It was a bit too sunny for her. She didn't like sun, although people said she looked good in the sun, she didn't care. The wind was blowing at her hair, making it wave.

"Would you please keep it down?" Kagome asked sleepily.

The stranger/new neighbor stared at her. She was beautiful. He shook his head hard, forcing the thought out of his mind. She lived in that huge mansion! Obviously, she was married then. Who in their right minds would live there alone?

He nodded slowly and tried to look at her. She was very high up and the glare of the sun was really bright and annoying him. He then saw her. She was wearing a nightgown, which was _really _kind of revealing for one.

'_More like lingerie than a night gown,' _he thought.

He was right. It was really short and looked like it was made of pink silk. It was really low around her neck, revealing certain places around her body.

"Thanks," she yawned and went back in.

The stranger swore mentally, why didn't he ask her name? Sighing, he figured she was probably only wearing that for her husband or something. That's when the noise came back.

--**thunkcrashboom**--

**"You fucking idiots! Didn't I tell you not to break anything?! Get out of here! And don't even ask about payment! Like I'm going to fucking pay you for breaking all of my things!"**

Kagome sighed.

New neighbor= A noisy life.

She decided to wake up at that point. What was the point in sleeping if you were disrupted every minute of it?

Kagome went into her closet. Her large, humongous closet filled with all her clothes. Throughout the house, there were many more closets. It depended on what she felt like wearing. There were bedrooms that were used on only certain days. Like one of the bedrooms were used on Mondays, another on Tuesdays, etc. There were bedrooms for each day of the week.

There were also outfits for special occasions, and of course, rooms for special occasions. And of course, you couldn't go through a house without finding a guest room. But with Kagome, you could find four. Stepping out of the closet, she was wearing a red halter top with a thin see-through peasant top that was a light shade of black. She was also wearing black boots and a black mini skirt.

It might have seemed crazy to wear all this black on a hot day but when you actually looked at what she was wearing, you would have thought she was melting or something. Her clothes were really thin. Stepping out of the house, Kagome didn't even bother to lock the door. Who would want to steal from her? All the thieves who knew about Kagome also knew never to try and take anything from her house.

One thief tried it once. He got away, sure, but only because she let him. He came back to his gang empty handed. They passed on the tale of this little thief to everyone. It was only because he came back to his gang with blood, scratches, and a severed arm that this tale was passed on.

Anyone who was anyone knew not to steal there. Even the new ones. The rumors spread that there was a guard who was strong as hell but no one knew the truth. It was actually only Kagome who did that.

She stepped out, putting on sunglasses on the way. She was in college, after all. An extremely smart student as well. Smart, pretty, rich, what more could you ask for?

Kagome also had a lot of cars, today she chose to drive one of the many BMW's she had. This one had the top downso the wind could go through her hair. Turning on the engine, Kagome drove off, not noticing someone was watching her as she left.

* * *

"Well, Higurashi. I see you've managed to make it to my class with 10 more minutes left. Lets see how much you've learned when we have a test tomorrow," the professor said.

Kagome smiled wryly at him; one of her more common smiles. "I'm sure I'll learn something valuable in this class, Mr. Murakami. I just hope you don't let everyone fall asleep while you're muttering about your little physics."

He was tempted to yell at her, do anything at all to get her upset but it was just plain impossible. She had a weak heart --at least that's what people thought-- and if he got her upset, she might have an attack. She might also drop out of this school, and without her, they had no chance of anything. She was in almost all of their clubs and sports programs. One last thing, she also might sue the college.

"Just sit down, Higurashi," he sighed.

"I really did try to get here on time, though. Please believe me," pleaded Kagome, trying out her innocent act.

He looked at her with pity and patted her back.

"Well, you should take me seriously anyway, everyone's asleep. Wake them up."

Again, she was right. They were all asleep. And how had he not noticed this before?

"Oh well. Everyone dismissed."

As quickly as they had fallen asleep, they had left.

"Bye, Mr. Murakami. And please, try to think of a way to make your lessons more interesting."

When she got out, she happened to bump into someone, which was a big surprise to both of them. It was her new neighbor.

"Oh, um, hi, uh...?" he stuttered, embarrassed about having bumped into her and also wanting to know her name.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Are you transferring here?" she asked.

"Yamada, InuYasha. And yea, I am transferring here."

* * *

Okay, so how was my fic? I know that I should only be writing because I like my own story but hey, is it bad to want other people to like it too? Okay, I want at least 10 reviews, but if I get higher, I'm happy. Lower, not so happy, but still willing to continue this fic. I think. I hope you peoples liked my fic and I also hope you review! Some of you out there I know will review because you're my friends or something but it's still nice to get a review from a stranger! Bye.

I now know what I'm going to make the pairing and I'll tell you...in the next chapter!

[1] This is only the first chapter so I won't put the thefts in full detail yet.


	2. writers block

Hey! 

Should I make this Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag?

I don't really know if my original idea will work out.

So help me!

Vote!

Inu?

Or Sess? 

If you don't get the person you chose, would you still keep reading anywayz?

So please, VOTE!

And don't forget to read my new story, "My Heart is crying," its really sad, or at least, that's what I think. 

Ja matte ne! 


	3. The Mission

PLEASE READ THE A/N OR GO TO MY PROFILE OR THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR INFO ON THESE FICS. MY FICS ARE NOW REWRITTEN AND EDITED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THERE ARE SOME KEY CHANGES SO IF THE STORY GETS A LITTLE CONFUSING, MAYBE YOU COULD TRY AND RE-READ IT OR BRIEFLY SKIM THROUGH IT. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own InuYasha but once I get rich, I'll TRY and buy it off of Rumiko Takahashi! LoL Just kidding y'all. And yea, I got so bored that I actually wrote a disclaimer! -gasp- This totally goes against the law in my world! I'm going to go to jail now! -runs from cops- You'll never catch me alive! AHAHAHA! O.o ...I don't want you to catch me DEAD though...-sighs and gives herself up to the cops- DON'T WORRY MY FAITHFUL FANS AND REVIEWERS! I'll GET OUT SOON! (Just so ya know, I live in my own world. It's cool! I have my own language and everything! Come visit some time!)

PG-13

Kagome is a thief. A thief, a cat burglar, the best there is. After she finishes stealing something, she sells it on the black market or to Naraku for higher than the original price. The good stuff she keeps for herself. One day, she gets an order from Naraku to steal something from some rich guys. You don't argue with a man like him. She has to work on seducing them to get what she wants. The Shikon No Tama. Only, what happens when you fall for the guys you have to steal from? Inu/Kag/Sess

E v e r l a s t i n g D r e a m

**Chapter 2**

The Mission

----------

"InuYasha, eh?" asked Kagome, trying out the name on her tongue. It was weird. Actually, it was just a weird name.

"Yea, I know, it's a weird name," muttered InuYasha. It was as if he had just read her mind. She didn't like it. Or maybe, she just didn't like him.

"I would say the same about mine but I don't think I should lie just to get you to like me," Kagome said lightly.

InuYasha raised a brow but said nothing more. He was walking alongside her, not really knowing where he was going but he knew one thing. He knew he wanted to follow her.

"So, where do you live?" he asked conversationally, well aware of where she lived.

She told him her address, also well aware that he knew where he lived. He was the noisy neighbor that had woken her up that morning. Disturbing her sleep was one thing, trying to start a conversation with her was another.

"What's your next class?" she asked, wanting to get rid of him as quickly as possible.

"I don't really have any classes right now," he replied. "I'm starting tomorrow. Today is just a tour day."

If Kagome was the kind of person who did a face fault; she would have. 1 She would have fallen down on the floor and just lay there with her legs sticking up in the air until he was gone. She half smiled at InuYasha. So he was going to follow her around all day? Fine with her. Really. She'd show him the time of his life. Then she'd see if he still wanted to be around her.

"I don't have any class either," Kagome pointed out. "Let's go somewhere fun."

InuYasha blinked. He almost blushed but controlled it before nodding. Was this a date? He tried to act cool and natural but failed miserably. Kagome just walked briskly ahead of him and he struggled to keep up.

When he caught up with her, he started to breathe normally again. "Where are we going?" he asked. There was silence for awhile and he turned around to see what was wrong. He almost laughed out loud but didn't. He didn't know what this girl would do to him if he laughed.

"Your hair..." muttered Kagome. It was smacking her in the face with the wind.

"What about it?" snorted InuYasha. He had a lot of pride in his hair and he wouldn't take shit from anyone if they insulted it. No matter how beautiful they were. He had had his long silvery white hair ever since he was a kid and he could never remember cutting it. Ever.

"It's in my face and if you don't move, it'll get in my mouth," she replied coldly. InuYasha merely 'keh'ed' and took a small step forward. It didn't help much and Kagome growled. She grabbed a handful of hair and bit it.

InuYasha could feel something tugging his hair and when he turned around again, he almost shrieked. He didn't, though. There was just something too unmanly about shrieking. Instead of doing that, he followed his instincts and just gaped at her. She was biting his hair!

"Give that back!" shouted InuYasha as he pulled his hair back from out of Kagome's mouth. He wiped it dry on his shirt before throwing it over his shoulder.

"I told you to move," Kagome said simply. "You didn't."

InuYasha was starting to be annoyed by this girl. Even if she was beautiful, her attitude was very...GRR. That was it. Her attitude made him want to grab her delicately pale neck and STRANGLE her.

"Let's go."

InuYasha was amazed by her sudden mood change but he wasn't going to argue with her. It seemed as if she had gotten up at the wrong side of bed this morning...and he was the cause of it.

----------

"So, where are we going?" InuYasha asked again. He was particularly curious because she hadn't said anything to him in the past 10 minutes. He couldn't stand the silence. It sucked.

"We're going to meet my friends. Maybe you can find some friends there and leave me the hell alone," replied Kagome with the same voice she used whenever she talked to him.

InuYasha frowned. Almost all women fell at his feet wanting to be with him but this one...she was different. She seemed to dislike him intensely. If he didn't know better, he'd say she hated him. Maybe it was time to pour on a little of the Yamada charm. His brother certainly had enough of it and he certainly had enough of it as well, if not more.

"You got a boyfriend?" asked InuYasha. His question was blunt and straight to the point.

Kagome blinked. She blinked again a couple of times and recollected herself again. She shook her head and wouldn't say anymore while she was driving. InuYasha's frown deepened. So this Kagome wasn't like other girls. Other girls would blush fiercely and try to protest when he said something like, "Oh, a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend? That's a shock. I don't believe you."

This girl...she had merely blinked. She had just blinked and shook her head. What kind of alternate universe had he landed in? One where girls disliked him? If that was it, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Why not?" inquired InuYasha. He would try it out anyway.

"Don't feel like it. Anyway, oh no, don't tell me you're trying to flirt with me because it's not going to work."

InuYasha felt as if he had just been hit by an arrow. Twice.

"Yea, I know your type. You want me to say something like 'No, I don't have a boyfriend,' and you would say something corny about how a pretty girl like me must have a boyfriend while I try and protest. I've heard it all before."

He stared at her in shock. Okay, so maybe the Yamada charm was a little rusty. Maybe she had heard it all before. He wouldn't deny it. She _was _beautiful, who wouldn't say something like that to her? Of course, he had. Maybe he had taken the wrong approach. Maybe he was just trying to move too fast. He didn't know. Right now, at this moment, he didn't know a lot of things.

InuYasha sat back in the seat, wondering about what to do next. How would he approach her next? He would be damned if he didn't find another way to approach her. There was just something about her that just had him drawn to her.

"Get out, we're here," she said as she got out of the car. "And one thing, there's going to be a huge change when we get in but don't say anything, okay?"

InuYasha said okay when he had no idea what she meant but he didn't have time to think about it at the time. He was startled awake from his thoughts when she had said they were there and now he was stuck in the car, fumbling with the seat belt.

"Yamada-san, you press and it goes away by itself. It isn't that hard."

InuYasha blinked a couple of times, just like Kagome had done when he asked her about her supposed boyfriend. She had called him Yamada-san. Why? Why didn't she just call him InuYasha like she had done earlier? Calling him Yamada-san made him a little uncomfortable.

Finally, the evil seat belt from hell let go of him and he got out of the car with ease. They were at a bar. In the middle of the day. A bar. Middle of the day. Those words just didn't go together.

"C'mon in. And don't be surprised by anything. Try not to look it, at least," advised Kagome.

InuYasha was wondering what she had meant when he was suddenly dragged into the bar. The one that was open in the middle of the day. --

"Kagome-sama!" voices shouted at her from everywhere. At first, InuYasha couldn't see very well but his eyes soon adjusted. Men and women alike jumped at Kagome and him. He tried to not look surprised but it was really hard. REALLY hard.

"Ah, this must be the fine man you were talking about," a man from behind the others said. InuYasha looked up and saw a man with his hair tied back into a ponytail. He had several earrings and he wore a long robe. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Uh, I think so. I'm--"

Kagome cut him off with a glare and immediately, something in her changed.

"Miroku-sama!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. He turned around and gave Kagome a quick hug before he got slapped in the face. Apparently, he had been touching her ass.

"Pervert," she muttered as she blushed.

InuYasha stared at her for a long time. Is this what she had meant when she said there was going to be a huge change? Was the change in her? She didn't seem like the type to blush when he had first met her. Why the sudden change?

"Ah, Kagome-sama, you know that is how I always greet you," Miroku said as he pouted.

To InuYasha's surprise, Kagome giggled and said, "Miroku-sama, this here is Yamada, InuYasha. Yamada-san, this is--"

"Miroku. Mazaki Miroku. At your service. What may I help you with today, Kagome?"

"Nothing much. I just thought that Yamada-san would need to find some friends. He's new. What better place to find friends than this place?"

"Ah, Kagome, flattery will get you everywhere."

Kagome grinned and led InuYasha inside. He was introduced to a lot of people. So far, he could only keep track of names. He couldn't stick the faces with them, though. There was only one name other than Miroku's that InuYasha remembered.

Katsuya Kouga.

As soon as Kouga had heard that InuYasha had come in with Kagome, he immediately found it his 'duty' to tell InuYasha off. As Kouga had put it, Kagome was his. InuYasha was really pissed off and they had started a lot of arguments before Kagome had come by with her brand-new personality to break it all up.

Kagome had led InuYasha towards a bunch of different rooms, all with different people.

"This is Sango, my bestest friend ever! This is Shippou, that's Kaede..."

The list went on forever. There was Sango, Shippou, Kaede, Houjo, Kouga, Rin, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Tsubaki, and a bunch of other people that he couldn't quite remember at the moment. Kouga and his little 'pack' had the nerve of calling Kagome their 'nee-chan' so InuYasha was a little more than pissed.

InuYasha pulled Kagome away from Sango off into a corner and started asking her the questions swarming his mind.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? What's wrong with you? You weren't acting like this when I first met you! Why are you all...preppy school girl?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and replied, "I told you there'd be a change. You figure it out. These people aren't really my friends. I work for them. Can't I just have a place where I can relax?"

Blinking, InuYasha stared at Kagome hard. Oh, that explains it. She got drunk. In the middle of the day.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"What? Only 8 or 9 bottles! Why do you ask?"

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you home."

"Hah, that's right. You're my neighbor. I knew that. I was just pretending! But you don't have the keys to my house! And I'm not telling you where they are! It's a secret!" She put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

InuYasha's brow rose and he shook his head. She was acting like a child now.

"Wait, you work for these people? What do you do?"

"You expect me to tell you the answer to that? I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid. I never should have brought you here. You--"

"Okay, that's it. I'm bringing you to my house instead."

Kagome's eyes suddenly shut and it seemed as if she had just fallen asleep.

"Stupid drunk..." muttered InuYasha. Kagome stirred but didn't do anything else.

----------

"So did you tell her what she needed to do?"

"Of course. She also brought one of the subjects. It won't be difficult to get past him but the other..."

"Yes, the other might be a problem. Did you request for his departure as well?"

"No, it would seem too suspicious. We did make plans to have an obstacle for him to get through if she ever met him, though."

"And if she is caught doing any of this?"

"She won't. She's the best there is."

"But if she is?"

"She will deny anything that leads to us. She's very good with her work, as you can tell."

"I congratulate you, my son. She is one of your best projects so far."

"Thank you, father. I will not bring shame to our family name."

"You had better not."

----------

"InuYasha, what is this?"

"Ah, Sesshoumaru! I thought you were at work!"

"I'm working from home today. I think it was wise to do so, as you are bringing home women in the middle of the day," replied Sesshoumaru coolly.

"Oh, this girl isn't--"

"Save it."

"Dammit! Just let me finish! This is our new neighbor! God, you--"

"And you bring her home drunk? That's very hospitable of you," retorted Sesshoumaru dryly.

InuYasha ignored the last comment and brought Kagome up to his room. He was just planning on leaving her there until she woke up. What was so wrong about that? He sat at his desk, waiting for her to wake up. Stupidly, he fell asleep and that was the exact moment that Kagome decided to wake up.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she quickly did a once over to determine her whereabouts. The only problem was that she didn't know where she was and the only thing she did know was that InuYasha was there with her. He seemed pretty comfortable so this probably meant that it was a place he was supposedly comfortable with. This was probably a room in his house.

Quickly and quietly, she got out of the bed and opened the door. It wasn't surprising that InuYasha didn't wake up but what she got instead was incredibly surprising. She had just bumped into someone. Was there someone in this house other than InuYasha? She looked up into cold amber eyes and almost gasped.

----------

Okay, that took too long! I'm sooo sorry everybody! I hope you'll still r/r!

p.s - If you wanna know more about when I'm going to update, check my profile a few times. There's going to be info about it! AND…I had to take out the review responses because there are some rumors going around that doesn't like that. Oh well.


End file.
